MI pequeña vida
by katecullenhaleblack
Summary: Katy tiene a sus dos hermanos bella y emmet pero que pasa cuando sufren maltratos por sus padres, los cullen seran su salvacion y mas cuando 3 vampiros se enamoren de los hermanos todas las pareja AyJ ByE RyE KyE


Capitulo 1

-CORRER NIÑOS CORRER- les grite a emmet y bella ellos tenian que salvarse, me importaba un comino yo, haria todo con tal de que ese desgraciado no tocara a mis hermanos.

-Pero katy tu...-en eso se escucho un ruido.

-Da igual yo, coge a bella y vete a casa del doctor cullen el podra ayudaros es buena persona CORRER-dije mientras veia como escapaban por la ventana.

En eso la puerta se abrio y de ahi aparecio phil el esposo de mi madre, vino a cogerme y le di una patada en sus partes y corri, corri como pude pero me alcanzo , empece a forzajear pero el era mas fuerte pero vi justo en un estremo una estatua y como pude la alcance y le di en la cabeza vi como el se quedo quieto y entonces lo quite de encima y sali de alli como alma que lleva el diablo.

POV EDWARD

Yo vivia con mis padres y mis hermanos, fui convertido sobre la edad de 17 años yo y mi hermano Erick el es casi igual que yo solo que con el pelo rubio, carlisle nos ayudo cuando vino la gripe española y nos convirtio despues de eso sigui Esme que es como una madre para nostros despues rosalie, alice y jasper aunque estos ultimos vinieron a nosotros todos tienen a su pareja excepto rosalie, erick y yo.

Estabamos todos en la sala cuando oimos que unos niños gritaban ayuda.

Todos salimos para ver que era lo que estaba pasando, vimos que venian unos niños corriendo hacia nosotros como alma que lleva el diablo, corrieron hacia mi padre, habian dos uno tendria unos 14 años y la chica unos 12.

-¿Què les pasa?-pregunto Carlisle.

-El.. ella...-los niños no podian decir una frase completa por el miedo que reinaba asi que me dispuse a ver en sus mentes, pero vi que solo podia leer la del niño esa chica...

-Vamos edward deja de pensar y mira lo que piensan-me insistio mi hermana pequeña.

Cuando vi a una chica de pelo castaño, ojos verdes, delgada y muy guapa pero esta estaba con la mirada de terror por lo que vi era la hermana y pues les decia a los niños que corrieran, que se salvaran y que vinieran donde a la vez que yo estaba mirando lo mismo, esa chica era muy fuerte y solo queria lo mejor para sus hermanos, y pues tal vez alla muerto por ellos.

-Carlisle-dijimos erick y yo a la vez.

-¿QUE?-nos pregunto ya con nervios.

-Los niños han huido, su padrastro los estaba maltrantando cuando su hermana les dijo que escaparan, al parecer la chica dio la vida por ellos-dije melancolico.

-NOOOOOOO-gritaron los niños, pude ver como caian de rodillas y lloraban, estaban recordando los momento el los que los niños pasaron con katy si asi es como se llamaba, las imagenes que mostraban era de esa chica siempre defendiendolos y ayudandolos en todo momento, recibiendo palizas para que no tocaran a sus hermanos,ellos la amaban.

-NO-rugio Jasper que estaba doblado del dolor que proyectaban los niños.

Alice lo cogio y se lo llevo, los niños seguian llorando cuando una rafaga de viento vino y el cabello de la niña se movio y hizo que el moustruo que tenia yo dentro saliera pero antes de eso me agarro Erick.

-"NO LO HAGAS"-penso-"Estos niños ya han sufrido la muerte de una no les quites otra"-penso.

Tenia razon a si que me calme, los niños me miraban con miedo yo solo le sonrei y vi que ellos me sonreian a si que se paso el miedo.

Emmet pov.

Esa chica rubia sentia que la queria para mi pero cuando ese chico dijo que mi herman podria estar muerta no lo crei posible pero si sabia que ella daria la vida por nosotros asi que lo unico que espero es que ella sepa cuanto la amamos, no se ni como ni cuando entre a la casa.

Mi hermana y yo estuvimos llorando casi 2 horas pero alguien llamo al timbre yo pense que seria esos chicos que se fueron pero cuando abrieron y vi a mi hermana volvio mi alma al cuerpo.

Katy pop

Cuando llegue a la casa de los cullen, llameal timbre un chico muy guapo me abrio cuando lo mire a los ojos no podia apartar esa mairada de ojos dorados .

-KATY-gritaron mis hermanos y ahi fui cuando volvi a la realidad.

CONTINUARA...


End file.
